1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for training animals such as horses, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the 1850's and 1860 's an American named John Solomon Rarey achieved international acclaim for his methods of taming and training horses. These methods were generally based on three fundamental principles, known as the Rarey Theory, which may be stated as follows:
1. The horse is so constituted by nature that he will not offer resistance to any demand made of him which he fully comprehends, if made in a way consistent with the laws of his nature. PA1 2. That he has no consciousness of his strength beyond his experience, and can be handled according to our will without force. PA1 3. That we can, in compliance with the laws of his nature, by which he examines all things new to him, take any object, however frightful, around, or on him, that does not inflict pain, without causing him to fear.
These methods, however, are basically very time consuming, and require patience and a lot of time of the trainer.